(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fireproof suit. More particularly, the invention relates to a suit enabling a person wearing it to walk through high temperature flames and fire.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Fighting fires is a task which is extremely demanding. The most visible aspect of it is to spray water on a construction site or anything of value, thus trying to extinguish the fire in order to prevent a complete destruction of the site. However, this is just one part among others of fighting a fire. Sometimes, it is essential for a person to walk through a building or a construction site or the like which is partly or completely filled with smoke or flames.
Smoke alone produced by a fire in a building does not cause too many problems because extremely good suits and masks are now available which are more than adequate. However, in the presence of flames fire or extreme heat, a fire fighter usually wears an asbestos suit, but he always fears that a fellow worker might steam him to death accidentally, by spraying water on the heated suit. If, on the other hand, the flames are more important and substantial, such as in the case of an oil well which is on fire, and when one tries to put out this fire, there is not much to be done except to try to extinguish the fire when most of the oil has burned and heavy damages have been suffered. For example, in fighting oil well fires, the idea is to move through the flames and try to get at the valves to shut them off. Presently this is a worldwide problem for which, to my knowledge, there has not been found a truly good solution.